Running Water
by WonderBat
Summary: Jiraiya might have died in battle, but a part of him returned for his loved ones in Konoha.


**Running Water**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fictitious plot.

_Author's Notes:_

_Yes, I know it has been such a long time ago since it happened, but I still cannot get over the fact that beloved Jiraiya is dead. Recently the episode has just premiered so it brought my feet back again to my mourning over him. Sigh._

_Anyway, my head has been occasionally spinning the whole day and I was about to head off to bed when I realized that I had to write this as soon as possible; otherwise, I'll lose the inspiration and the idea. Also, I think I got a bit too carried away with this piece that I've decided to put in more details, even a second chapter. Although that one is just an excuse to call it a 'second chapter'. I have personal reasons on these sort of transitions._

_Consider this as a sequel to the one I recently wrote, 'Tears'. I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the Hokage Tower, as Tsunade, who was gloomily buried in her paper work, sighed heavily, seemingly concentrating on the particular traffic report for the afternoon. Her eyes were lower than usual, her demeanor less than threatening and her beauty deshiviled, as if she hasn't poured in as much time on the simplest thing as to brushing her hair.

Her eyes ran mindlessly on the piece of paper she held on to. Izumo and Kotetsu's report was particularly normal, although she knew that outsiders, the Akatsuki in specific, were moving as of the moment, possibly to infiltrate the village – or something similar nonetheless. She did not intend to let her guard down. At this point, even Jiraiya died at their hands a couple of weeks ago.

Jiraiya. He entered her mind again, for the nth time today. Unintentional or not, it seems as if the thought of her best friend has a brain of its own, trespassing her every once in a while ever since his demise has been conveyed in the Hidden Rain.

Tsunade brushed it off before waters formed at the corner of her eyes. She knew better than to sulk and swim in her depression, instead of thinking of the village's safety above all. She shook her head slightly, brushing off the thoughts and kept in mind that even though it pained her without a doubt to lose the only one who was probably closest to her after all these years, she had to once again adopt the fact that Jiraiya died for the village's betterment, he sacrificed his life to protect the next generation.

She sighed another heavy sigh, and finally cleared her mind of him. Her train of thoughts always goes astray whenever it's about his departure, one thing always leads to the other for her.

A couple of knocks were audible against her door, making sit up attentively as she shouted sternly, "Enter!"

But even before she could finish that word, two of her apprentices, Shizune and Sakura, came panting inside. The looks on their faces alerted her as she stood up from her seat and asked, "What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune came forward, a small piece of bamboo scroll rolled into her hand as she stretched out her arm in exasperation. Her eyes reflected against the gray that has swallowed the sunset, allowing the dim lights in their surroundings glisten against her skin that was similar to Sakura's, which were both covered in a light sheet of sweat.

Tsunade hesitantly took the scroll, but covered her doubt instead by moving her questioning eyes from Shizune to Sakura simultaneously. From the looks of their faces, it did not seem like they were worrying about peril or any sudden invasion of Konoha from the outside; instead, their faces were painted with a mixture of surprise and melancholy, and a little hint of immediate attention as well.

Shizune spoke as Tsunade landed her vision once again on the unopened scroll, "My lady, that scroll...was from Master Jiraiya."

By the mentioning of his name, Tsunade's head snapped up to them. In nothing but utter disbelief she asked with a slight tremble in her voice, "Wh-what did you just say?"

"There was somebody from the Hidden Rain who came over earlier and delivered that, master." Sakura, who was in a much relaxed tone, replied.

However, Tsunade's brows furrowed, her voice almost angry, she scolded, "How would you know if this wasn't a hoax? We know damn well how fragile the state of our village is, and you just let somebody from the Hidden Rain to enter?" Shizune and Sakura both laid their eyes on the concrete ground below them, shame and concern fusing in their expressions. Her reason alone was true enough, but to reinforce it more is the fact that these kinds of jokes didn't suit what was situation, or to any situation at all, given that they should have considered how she might even feel from mourning over Jiraiya's death. Tsunade almost shouted at the top of her lungs as she continued with her sermon, ignoring the evident rose colours that began to flush both ladies in front of her, "I will not have some fooling around at this time of crisis. You two, of all people, being identified as my apprentices shall not do such irresponsible actions! This is not a funny j—"

"Master Tsunade!" Sakura finally interrupted, a hint of fear evident in her tone. Ignoring the sudden lump that suddenly blocked her throat, she excused nonchalantly, "As your apprentices, you should have enough trust in us to have thought of that ourselves! Pardon me if I'm being rude," Sakura said, her temples now in a knot as the much older woman stared down at her, astounded, "but we are aware of what's happening around us! We wouldn't have brought this to you if it were a hoax of some sort! And as we said, somebody brought it directly to us! That, at the very least, is enough evidence that we have been careful enough, considering that we're still alive and—"

"That's enough, Sakura!" Tsunade's eyes closed themselves, holding back every emotion that was suddenly aching to be released out of every pore in her body. She forced herself to calm down. She did not have a cognitive sense of humour, especially one that involves the death of any one dear to her. "As your master, you should understand why I'm saying this! There is a line that divides me as your teacher, and me as your village's leader. You should at least have some respect!"

Sakura's countenance was of nothing but embarrassment. She bowed her head down and apologized, "Forgive me, Master Tsunade."

"Now," Tsunade heaved out a small breath, turned her head towards the still sealed scroll and stared at it for a few seconds before turning to her brunette apprentice, "Shizune!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Bring me this person who delivered this scroll to you! Pronto!"

"Right away, my lady!" With that, she clamored her feet hastily against the room, finally vanishing from the room.

Tsunade's hazel eyes remained focused on the scroll. What was the big deal anyway? She could'be just opened it and read what's inside, finish it off and save all this trouble they were getting themselves into. Her eyebrows grew meek, tamed, as her lips twitched on the edge. Bowing her head a little further down, a tear escaped her eye, letting it trickle down her rosy cheek and silently echo against the scroll.

Sakura noticed the sudden sorrow that occupied her master. She understood pretty well too. Jiraiya had been no doubt the closest person to her she's met, and for her to lose him like that, Sakura knew it made such an impact to Tsunade more than any other – even Naruto, for that matter. Because Tsunade, unlike Naruto, was alone. Shizune was pretty much more of a niece other than being a student, but even bloodlines have limitations. You can not always openly share your secrets with a relative, or engage in conversations in which age gap is a hindrance, or even reminisce, be nostalgic and talk about childhood memories. Sakura knew, above all, that Jiraiya was the only one left for Tsunade to handle those things. She might not have been there long before, but she have heard stories about them, she would see the way they communicate without even using any audible words, she could tell by the way they would bicker and just brush everything off the next second. One had to be blind to not determine they've known each other for a lifetime.

Shizune finally returned, a middle-aged woman in her side, as she loosely gripped the latter over the shoulder, "This is Nagure, Lady Tsunade. She was the one who delivered us the scroll."


End file.
